Janna
Janna gewährt sich selbst und nahen , die sich auf sie zubewegen, |ms}}. |leveling = |description2 = Jannas und verursachen |magisch}} in Höhe von ihres |ms}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = 60 |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Janna beschwört einen Wirbelsturm an ihrerer aktuellen Position, welcher sich bis zu 3 Sekunden aufladen kann. Reichweite, Geschwindigkeit und Dauer der steigen mit längerer Aufladung. |leveling = }} |Maximaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = Am Ende dieser 3 Sekunden oder bei Reaktivierung fliegt der Wirbelsturm für Sekunden in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht |magisch}} an getroffenen Gegnern und sie für in die Luft. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Solange Zephir nicht , wird Janna von einem Luftelementar begleitet, welcher ihr |ms}} gewährt und sie macht. |leveling = % }} |description2 = Janna befiehlt dem Luftelementar, das gewählte Ziel anzugreifen, wodurch dieses |magisch}} erleidet und für 2 Sekunden um maximal 99 % wird. |leveling2 = des Lauftempos|ms}}}} % }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Fähigkeitsstärke erreicht. |video = Janna-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Janna den gewählten verbündeten Champion, Turm oder sich selbst für 5 Sekunden, welcher nach abzufallen beginnt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Solange das Schild hält, gewährt es dem Träger |ad}}. |leveling2 = |ad}} }} |description3 = Jede Fähigkeit, die einen gegnerischen Champion oder macht, reduziert die von Auges des Sturms um 20 %, aber nur einmel pro Fähigkeitsaktivierung. |leveling3 = |description4 = Auge des Sturms kann auf verwendet werden, was Janna Tötungen und Unterstützungen für Champions gewährt, denen der Turm mit aktivem Schild Schaden zugefügt hat. |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Janna kanalisiert für bis zu 3 Sekuden, wobei sie bei Aktivierung alle Gegner an den Rand von Monsun , während sie sie außerdem für Sekunden . |leveling = |description2 = Während der Kanalisierung kann Janna sich nicht bewegen und sie Verbündete, die sich in Reichweite von Monsun befinden, jede halbe Sekunde. |leveling2 = |Gesamtheilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = Bewegung beendet Monsun sofort. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren das Wegstoßen. |video = Janna-R }} }} cs:Janna en:Janna es:Janna fr:Janna pl:Janna pt-br:Janna ru:Жанна zh:迦娜 |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Janna ist mit befreundet.Janna - offizielle Championseite Alte Geschichte Verstecken= |-|Erste Geschichte= Vor Patch V1.0.0.116 Es gibt Zauberer, die sich den wilden Kräften der Natur voll und ganz hingeben. Janna ist als Waise im Chaos der Stadt Zhaun aufgewachsen und versuchte, auf den Straßen zurechtzukommen. Das Leben war hart für das schöne, junge Mädchen, das ganz auf sich allein gestellt war. Die ungezügelte Magie Zhauns war für Janna das erste und verführerischste Werkzeug, sich sowohl zu schützen als auch zu erheben. Wie viele Magier bemerkte sie, dass sie eine Neigung für eine bestimmte Art von Magie hatte. Bei ihr war es die Elementarmagie der Luft. Sie schloss ihre Studien über die Luftmagie in nur wenigen Monaten ab, fast so, als wäre sie aus ihr geboren worden. Nahezu über Nacht wandelte sie sich von einem Straßenkind zu einem Avatar der Lüfte. Jannas Ziel, die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zu bekämpfen und dem Wahnsinn der Stadt Zhaun ein Ende zu bereiten, veranlasste sie, ihre ätherischen Fähigkeiten in die Dienste der Liga der Legenden zu stellen. „Lasst euch von ihrer Schönheit nicht bezaubern. Wie der Wind kann sie mit einer einzigen Böe schreckliche Zerstörung anrichten.“ |-|Zweite Geschichte= Es gibt Zauberer, die sich den wilden Kräften der Natur voll und ganz hingeben und die angestammten Pfade der Magie verlassen. Solch eine Zauberin ist Janna, die zum ersten Mal mit der Magie in Berührung kam, als sie als Waise im Chaos der Stadt Zhaun aufwuchs und auf den Straßen zurechtkommen musste. Das Leben war hart für das schöne, junge Mädchen. Sie überlebte durch ihre Cleverness und das Stehlen, wenn die Cleverness nicht ausreichte. Die ungezügelte Magie Zhauns war für Janna das erste und verführerischste Werkzeug, sich sowohl zu schützen als auch zu erheben. Janna bemerkte, dass sie eine Neigung für eine bestimmte Art von Magie hatte - die Elementarmagie der Luft. Sie schloss ihre Studien über die Luftmagie in nur wenigen Monaten ab, fast so, als wäre sie aus ihr geboren worden. Nahezu über Nacht wandelte sie sich von einem Straßenkind zu einem Avatar der Lüfte, wobei sie jene beeindruckte und übertraf, die sie unterrichteten. Diese rasante Entwicklung änderte auch ihre physische Erscheinung und verlieh ihr ein überirdisches Aussehen. Jannas Ziel, die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zu bekämpfen und dem Wahnsinn der Stadt Zhaun ein Ende zu bereiten, veranlasste sie, ihre ätherischen Fähigkeiten in die Dienste der Liga der Legenden zu stellen. Sie ist eine Stimme für die Regulierung magischer Experimente und eine Unterstützerin der Entwicklung der Techmaturgie, wodurch sie zur indirekten Verbündeten des Stadtstaates Piltover und der beeindruckenden techmaturgischen Vordenker, die dort leben, geworden ist. Zudem ist Janna besonders beliebt bei den vielen Fans der Liga. Oft steht sie bei Aufgaben, Fan-Tagen und anderen Ereignissen mit viel Prominenz im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Doch Janna hat auch etwas Unnahbares an sich und ihre Gunst kann so schnell umschlagen wie der Wind. „Lasst euch von ihrer Schönheit nicht bezaubern. Wie der Wind kann sie mit einer einzigen Böe schreckliche Zerstörung anrichten.“ |-|Dritte Geschichte (engl.)= There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature, foregoing the learned practice of magic. Such a sorceress is Janna, who first learned magic as an orphan growing up amidst the chaos of Zaun. Janna eked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough and dangerous for the beautiful young girl; she survived by her wits, and by stealing when wits weren't enough. The unchecked magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. Janna discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of air. She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight, stunning and surpassing those who taught her. Such a rapid ascension also changed her physical appearance, giving her an otherworldly look. Seeking to right the injustice in the world (particularly the insanity of Zaun) Janna uses her talents to influence change where she can. She is a voice for the regulation of magical experimentation and a supporter of the development of techmaturgy, making her an indirect ally of Piltover and the amazing techmaturgical minds that live there. She is often the center of attention at functions, fairs of invention, and other celebratory events. There is something untouchable about Janna, however, and her affections can change as quickly as the wind. "Bend with the wind, or be broken by it." ~ |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Janna Siegreiche Screenshots.jpg|Siegreiche Janna Janna Wetterfee Screenshots.jpg|Wetterfee-Janna Fnatic Skin Screenshots.jpg|Fnatic-Janna Skins ; * Janna war einer der ersten Champions, deren Model im Spiel auf dem chinesischen Artwork basierend überarbeitet wurde. ; *Sie könnte die direkte Anspielung auf Storm aus der " " Reihe sein. ; * Dieser Skin ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf aus " ". ; * Es ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf aus " ". * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; * Auf dem Artwork fliegt am oberen rechten Rand entlang. Im unteren linken Teil scheint ein Turm zu sein. ** Die rumänische Stimme von enthält eine Anspielung auf den populärsten rumänischen Nachrichtensprecher. ** Auf dem angepassten Artwork von trägt sie eine Kette mit dem "RGN-Nachrichten"-Symbol. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; * ist dem Team Fnatic gewidmet, das in Saison 1 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Janna wurde von Peter Mellisan Meisrimel gespielt, dem damaligen Supporter des Teams. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Wetterfee-Janna Login Bild mit Musik: thumb|center|600 px |Trivia= Trivia * Janna wurde von Brackhar entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers * Ihr Titel war zuerst "Avatar der Luft". In einigen Sprachen hat sie den Titel beibehalten, wie z.B. auf Französisch ("L'avatar De L'air"). * Jannas Hintergrundgeschichte könnte vom Charakter Storm aus der Reihe inspiriert sein. ** Storm war ein Straßenkind, die von ihrem Verstand und Diebstahl lebte, bis sie ihre Kräfte entdeckte, was dazu führte, dass sie von ihren Mitbürger verehrt wurde. * Janna ist der einzige Champion, welcher Türmen ein Schild geben kann. * Jannas Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an eine Dance Studios Choreografie zu Jazz-Funk. Eine Gegenüberstellung kann hier angeschaut werden. ** Wetterfee-Jannas Tanz ist eine Referenz auf "I'm singing in the rain". Eine Gegenüberstellung kann hier angeschaut werden. * Janna war der erste Champion, welcher eine visuelle Überarbeitung erhielt. * Ezreal bestätigte, dass Jannas Nachname Windforce ("Windstärke") ist.Ezreal bestätigt ihren Nachnamen |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Heilungsstärke ist normal ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. ** Schildstärke wird um 8 % verringert ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. V5.4: * ** „Rückenwind“ gewährt Janna kein zusätzliches Lauftempo mehr. ** „Rückenwind“ gewährt nun allen Verbündeten in Reichweite einen Lauftemposchub, während sie sich auf Janna zu bewegen. ** Lauftempo: 5 % ⇒ 8 % ** Reichweite: 1000 ⇒ 1250 * ** Grundwert des Passiven Lauftempos: 4/6/8/10/12 % ⇒ 9/11/13/15/17 % V5.1: * ** Breite des Projektils: 150 ⇒ 120 V4.19: * Allgemein ** Neues Splashart. * ** Abklingzeit: 12/11/10/9/8 Sekunden ⇒ 12 Sekunden auf allen Rängen V4.13 * ** Reichweite: 800 ⇒ 1000 * ** Hurra für Hurricans: Die Abklingzeit beginnt nun, wenn die Ausführung von „Heulender Sturm“ einsetzt, anstatt wenn er entfesselt wird. ** Dauer des Hochschlagens: 0,5 - 1 Sekunde ⇒ 0,5 - 1,25 Sekunden V4.1 * ** Die Kanalisierung beginnt anstatt nach einer Ausführzeit von 0,25 Sekunden nun sofort bei Aktivierung. ** Die Gesamtdauer der Kanalisierung wurde von 4 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Heilung pro Sekunde wurde von 70/110/150 (+0,35 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 100/150/200 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) erhöht. ** Die Gesamt-Heilwirkung wurde von 280/440/600 (+1,4 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 300/450/600 (+1,8 Fähigkeitsstärke) erhöht. V3.15: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 100/150/200 auf konstante 100 verringert. V3.14: * ** Rückenwind hat nun anstatt eines globalen einen lokalen Effekt (800 Reichweite). ** Die Verbesserung des Lauftempos von „Rückenwind“ wurde von 3 % auf 5 % erhöht. * ** Gewährt nun pro Sekunde, die „Heulender Sturm“ vor dem Entfesseln aufgeladen wird, einen Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von +0,1. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,75 auf 0,35 verringert. ** Der aufgeladene Schaden wurde von 25 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 auf 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 verringert. * ** Die passive Lauftempo-Verbesserung auf sich selbst skaliert nun mit +1 % pro 50 Fähigkeitsstärke (0,02 Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke). ** Die passive Lauftempo-Verbesserung auf sich selbst wurde von konstant 4 / 7 / 10 / 13 / 16 % auf 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 % (+0,02 Fähigkeitsstärke) geändert. ** Die Verlangsamungsbeeinträchtigung skaliert nun mit +3 % pro 50 Fähigkeitsstärke (Obergrenze bei insgesamt 80 %). ** Die Grund-Verlangsamung wurde von 24 / 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 % auf 24 / 28 / 32 / 36 / 40 % verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,6 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Die Verbesserung der Fähigkeitsstärke des Schilds skaliert nun mit +1 Angriffsschaden pro 10 Fähigkeitsstärke (0,1 Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke). ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,9 auf 0,7 verringert. V3.04: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Dauer des Hochschlagens nicht abhängig von der Aufladezeit erhöht wurde. ** Die Dauer des Hochschlagens bei voller Ladung wurde von 0,75 auf 1 Sekunde erhöht. V3.03: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 150/225/300 auf 100/150/200 verringert. V3.02: * Jannas normale Angriffe werden nun etwas schneller ausgeführt. V1.0.0.144: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,8 auf 0,6 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der passive Bonus von Zephir auch während einer laufenden Abklingzeit erhalten blieb. V1.0.0.142: * Allgemein ** Kurzinfo wurde aktualisiert. * ** Das passive Lauftempo wurde von 8/10/12/14/16 % auf 4/7/10/13/16 % verringert. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung wurde von 4 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von konstanten 120 auf 150/135/120 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.138: * ** Stößt Ziele nun abhängig von der Vorbereitungszeit weiter in die Luft (80 + 10 Einheiten pro Sekunde statt konstant 100 Einheiten). * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 200/275/350 auf 150/225/300 verringert. ** Die Distanz beim Zurückstoßen wurde von 1000 auf 875 verringert. V1.0.0.136: * ** Der zusätzliche Angriffsschaden geht nun verloren, wenn der Schild vorzeitig gebrochen wird. V1.0.0.122: * Allgemein ** Neue Modelle und Texturen für Janna und Orkan-Janna. ** Völlig neue Animationen für sie und alle ihre Skins. V1.0.0.120: * ** Wirkt nur noch, solange Janna am Leben ist. V1.0.0.112: * ** Verlangsamt nicht länger Gegner, die den Sturm erneut betreten. 'V1.0.0.106: * ** Bleibt nun für Jannas Verbündete auch während ihres Tods erhalten. * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 10 auf 5 Sekunden verringert. * ** Die Heilung pro Sekunde wurde von 90/130/170 auf 70/110/150 verringert. ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 40 % auf 30 % verringert. 'V1.0.0.94(b): * ** Abklingzeit verändert von 10 auf allen Stufen zu 18/16/14/12/10 'V1.0.0.94: * ** Die Hochschleuderzeit wurde um 33 % verringert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Partikeleffekte auch dann noch weiterbestanden, wenn der Schildeffekt entfernt wurde. 'V1.0.0.87: * ** Mana-Kosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 90/105/120/135/150 erhöht * ** Die Kurzinfo wurde so verändert, dass klar wird, dass Janna den passiven Bonus verliert, während die Fähigkeit abklingt. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Janna ein durch höhere Stufen gewonnenes Lauftempo erst nach einer erneuten Anwendung des Effekts erhielt. * ** Mana-Kosten wurden von 60/70/80/90/100 auf 70/80/90/100/110 erhöht '''V1.0.0.86: * Allgemein ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 46 auf 49 erhöht. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ungleichmäßig viel Schaden verursacht wurde. ** Der Kollisionsradius wurde verringert. * ** FS-Skalierungwurde von 0,8 auf 0,9 erhöht. ** Die Grundmenge des absorbierten Schadens wurde von 100/150/200/250/300 auf 80/120/160/200/240 verringert. ** Der Bonusschaden wurde von 24/30/36/42/48 auf 14/23/32/41/50 geändert. }}